Elenaloving
by Klenevieve
Summary: Sequel to Elenanapping, must read Elenanapping to understand this story.
1. Chapter 1

I was laying next to Elena in bed, watching her sleep. We'd gone to a club and she'd demanded sex, which I'd given her. She was beautiful, just like my witches. I'd say she's right up there with Crystal and- I heard the door squeak open and closed my eyes, pretending to sleep.

"Master." I heard Angela whisper. I pretended not to hear, I don't want to deal with her. She snuck over to the bed and shook me. "Master Klaus." She whispered. I yawned, opening my eyes to look at her.

"What is it Angela? Don't you know what time it is?" She didn't listen to me.

"He's coming." I froze. I looked at Elena before crawling off the bottom of the bed and walking out of the room, grabbing onto Angela's forearm. I dragged her out of the room and closed the door before taking her to her room and entering the bathroom, trying for the most secrecy I could get.

"What did you just say to me Angela?" She had tears in her eyes.

"He's coming!"

"He? He who?" She was frozen in fear.

"I know you're half awake but you need to listen, you need to understand. **He's** _coming_." She begged in her voice for me to understand. He? Then it hit me.

" _He's_ coming?!" I asked. She nodded, her body wracking with a sob. I pulled her to me, holding her against my chest. "Shush, shush my love. It's okay. When will he be here?"


	2. Chapter 2

I was sleeping in my bed, and feeling a bit cold, I pulled my covers up higher. Then I was quickly ejected from my bed. I jolted up on the floor, looking for my attacker. It was Klaus. "What the-"

"When I say do something, you do it. I've told you to get up ten minutes ago. Everyone else is ready but you. I must insist you keep your damn mouth shut, doppelganger." Klaus was being mean again. "Follow me." He turned, holding bags in his hands that held my things.

He led me to the car and dropped the bags in the back with a bunch of other bags. And I noticed there were trucks, like moving trucks, idling behind his car. I was grabbed by my hair and shoved in his car. He buckled me in before closing my door and vamping over to the driver's side of the car and getting in, buckling himself in.

He backed out of the house, spun around and sped off. I clung to my seat for protection. "What the hell Klaus?!" I screamed. "You said you'd never do this. Where's Stefan and Rebekah? And the others?" I demanded.

"Stefan is in one of the trucks. The others are staying here."

"Why?!"

"Either shut up or go to sleep." He demanded.

"Not until-" The next thing I knew, I blacked out.

When I woke again, it was morning, as opposed to the middle of the night, and my head hurt. I winced from the pain and put my hand to my head but yanked it away, feeling very tender skin. "What happened?" I asked.

"You fell asleep." I glared at him.

"What did you do to me?"

"Okay… you didn't fall asleep. I banged your head against the car window. I had to, you wouldn't shut up. Don't worry, I made sure you weren't really hurt."

"Yeah, just a bruise right?" My voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"Don't start Elena. I don't have the patience."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was a burden for you. If you let me go, I'll gladly go back to Mystic Falls with Stefan and stay out of your hair."

"No. All you need is lessons in obedience, just as my witches have all learned to do as told without question. Besides, your in danger. If I drop you off I'm basically inviting death at your doorstep." He replied. That's when I realized he wasn't being his normal playful self, and he _had_ been rougher than necessary.

"Klaus? What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Besides for the fact that the instant I let my family be a family, they call the one person who they know hates me with a passion and invite him to come live with us?" As he'd talked, my eyes had widened in surprise.

"Why are you leaving? Can't you just fix the problem?"

"Sure I can fix the problem, but I'd rather not risk your death. To snap your neck would only take three seconds."

"Well thank you for telling me how fast I can be murdered by this stranger."

"Oh, no, you misunderstand me love. I meant by all supernatural vampires."

"Thank you, that makes me feel _so_ much better, Klaus." Again, I was using sarcasm.

"You're welcome, my lovely." I couldn't help but giggle at him and he shot me a smirk, a happy one. "Glad you find that funny, my love."

"So where are we going?"

"The other side of the world. We have no choice."

"So… London or something?"

"More likely, Russia. Then London. Or perhaps Africa. We could go anywhere, and everywhere. Just as long as it's as far from here as we can get. Then we'll be hopping from place to place because it's not a very wise decision to stay in one place. Not since he knows where we were yesterday. My goal is to make more hybrids, and to keep you safe. I have my best witches on the job of keeping an eye on him. One staid behind, the other is with us. I cannot afford any mistakes. Otherwise you die. So you can understand my behaviour this morning."

"You didn't have to be so mean about it though."

"I needed to hurry and you were taking your precious little time you had if we didn't leave then and now. This man is very dangerous. He's almost as powerful as I am. Sure he's nothing but a vampire but he was there when I first turned. Interesting fact to mull your pathetic human mind over: he _forced_ me to turn and now wants me dead. Funny?"

"Not funny. So who is 'he'?"

"Someone I'm only introducing if we get caught." I gulped.

"Please don't let us get caught." I begged. I was beginning to get scared. "Can we please have Damon? I don't really feel safe right now and if I know both Damon and Stefan are here, along with you, I know I'll be as safe as possible can be."

"Grr. As much as I would love to say no, the proper answer is yes. You want another interesting fact?" I nodded, gulping. "This man came to either kidnap you or kill you when you were only a child. Bonnie's mom saved you."

"How do you know that?"

"My witches." I looked out the window. "Know that if we do pick up Damon, you won't like the way I do it."

"You're not going to kill him are you?" I demanded.

"Can a dead person protect my doppelganger?"

"No."

"Then sadly, no. I won't take his life." We were quiet for a few moments. "Hey Elena." I stared out the window.

"Yes Klaus?"

"Elena." I turned to see what he wanted and he placed a kiss on my lips. I blushed, deeply. "I won't let any harm come to you."


End file.
